Vernetzte Forschungsumgebung in der SPK
Vernetzte Forschungsumgebung in der SPK : Beitrag zum Forschungsworkshop der Stiftung Preußischer Kulturbesitz am 13. und 14. April 2015 : Kulturgut erforschen – Objekte vernetzen – Wissen transformieren : Autor: Thomas Tunsch Abstract Sektion 5: Erweiterungsraum "Jenseits der Objekte" Das Strategiepapier "Kulturgut erforschen – Objekte vernetzen – Wissen transformieren" verwendet den Begriff einer "vernetzten Forschungsumgebung" nicht explizit. Wenn aber darin die "verstärkte … Vernetzung der … Grundlagenforschung" und die "stärkere Internationalisierung der Forschung unter Ausnutzung digitaler Forschungsinfrastrukturen" als Aufgaben formuliert werden, so versteht sich der Aufbau einer vernetzten Forschungsumgebung der Archive, Bibliotheken und Museen der SPK von selbst als unabdingbare Voraussetzung. Angesichts der aktuellen Entwicklungen in den digitalen Geisteswissenschaften stellt dies eine nicht geringe Herausforderung für die im großen und ganzen konservative Forschungsinfrastruktur dar, gerade wenn die herausragenden Kooperationsprojekte im Bereich der Staatsbibliothek mit ihrem Anschluß an die Entwicklung des als Maßstab dienen. Auch wenn nicht verkannt werden soll, daß sich viele Forscherinnen und Forscher in ihren hochspezialisierten Fachgebieten der Nutzung zeitgemäßer digitaler Ressourcen und moderner Methodik auf der Basis informationswissenschaftlicher Erkenntnisse nicht verschließen, bleiben die sichtbaren strukturellen Ergebnisse weit hinter den Möglichkeiten zurück. Dies zeigt sich z.B. in einer nur marginalen Mitwirkung von Forschern aus der SPK in Arbeitskreisen wie der "Digitalen Kunstgeschichte" an der Humboldt-Universität Berlin, obwohl hier mit wenig aufwendiger Organisationsstruktur Zugang zu neuesten Entwicklungen in den ermöglicht wird. Als Diskussionsgrundlage und Zusammenstellung praktischer Schritte soll daher beschrieben werden: # was unter einer vernetzten Forschungsumgebung zu verstehen ist, # welche Strukturen und Bedingungen eine solche Umgebung benötigt und # welche Werkzeuge und Methoden für die Forschung bereits zur Verfügung stehen. Die verschiedenen Ebenen der Vernetzung sollen dabei ebenso umrissen werden wie unterschiedliche Stufen der Informationsverknüpfung. Der allgemeine Charakter solcher informationswissenschaftlichen Beziehungen erlaubt ihre direkte praktische Umsetzung in den verschiedenen Fachdisziplinen ebenso wie die Anwendung in allen im Strategiepapier genannten Forschungs- und Methodenräumen. Unter Nutzung vorhandener digitaler Werkzeuge könnte mit entsprechender institutionsübergreifender Unterstützung der Aufbau einer vernetzten Forschungsumgebung durch Diskussionsforen, Umfragen, Workshops und methodologische Unterstützung begleitet werden. Wissenschaftlicher Lebenslauf Vernetzte Forschungsumgebung in der SPK Was ist unter einer vernetzten Forschungsumgebung zu verstehen? Vernetzung in der Forschung gehört zu den Herausforderungen für kulturelle Gedächtnisorganisationen,vgl. Tunsch, Thomas: Informationswissenschaftliche Herausforderungen für kulturelle Gedächtnisorganisationen. In: EVA 2012 Berlin: 7.-9. November 2012 in den Staatlichen Museen zu Berlin am Kulturforum Potsdamer Platz; Elektronische Medien & Kunst, Kultur, Historie; die 19. Berliner Veranstaltung der Internationalen EVA-Serie Electronic Imaging & the Visual Arts; Konferenzband. – Berlin: Staatliche Museen zu Berlin, Gesellschaft z. Förderung angewandter Informatik, EVA Conferences International, 2012. ISBN 978-3-942709-05-7, ISBN 978-3-942709-06-4 (CD-ROM) – S. 168-180 die spätestens mit der Entwicklung der digitalen Geisteswissenschaften (digital humanities) auf der Tagesordnung stehen. Gerade wenn die herausragenden KooperationsprojekteAls Beispiel außerhalb der SPK sei TextGrid genannt. im Bereich der Staatsbibliothek mit ihrem Anschluß an die Entwicklung des als Maßstab dienen,vgl. z.B. die strukturelle Anbindung durch Linked Data Service oder das Projekt SchopenhauerSource (HyperSchopenhauer: Philosophical Manuscripts on the WEB) haben weite Bereiche der Forschungsinfrastruktur im großen und ganzen ein konservatives Gepräge. Obwohl sich viele Forscherinnen und Forscher in ihren hochspezialisierten Fachgebieten der Nutzung zeitgemäßer digitaler Ressourcen und moderner Methodik auf der Basis informationswissenschaftlicher Erkenntnisse nicht verschließen, bleiben die sichtbaren strukturellen Ergebnisse weit hinter den inzwischen verfügbaren Möglichkeiten zurück. Dies zeigt sich zum Beispiel im Bereich der Museen in einer nur marginalen Mitwirkung von Forschern aus der SPK in Arbeitskreisen wie der "Digitalen Kunstgeschichte" an der Humboldt-Universität Berlin, obwohl hier mit wenig aufwendiger Organisationsstruktur Zugang zu neuesten Entwicklungen in den ermöglicht wird. Da mit dem Begriff der Vernetzung zum Teil sehr unterschiedliche Vorstellungen verbunden sein können, soll dieser für die Beschreibung einer vernetzten Forschungsumgebung zunächst genauer betrachtet werden. Vernetzung allgemein Ohne an dieser Stelle auf die verschiedenen Ansätze in der Systemtheorie einzugehen, kann der Begriff der Vernetzung von in der Forschung tätigen Individuen und Gruppen durch einige Merkmale allgemein beschrieben werden. So sind Netze dieser Art immer dezentral, auch wenn sich bei unterschiedlicher Dichte von Beziehungen (Relationen) Bereiche mit intensiveren Verknüpfungen feststellen lassen. Ein weiteres Kennzeichen ist die Flexibilität, die sowohl in der bereits erwähnten Dichte als auch der gesamten Ausdehnung beobachtet werden kann. Die als Knoten eines Netzes verbindenden Kanten bezeichneten Elemente sind im weltweiten elektronischen Netz als links auf jeder Webseite deutlich sichtbar. Die öffentlichen Diskussionen über Manipulationen an Suchmaschinen haben die Tatsache etwas in den Hintergrund rücken lassen, daß die LinkpopularitätSeite „Linkpopularität“. In: Wikipedia, Die freie Enzyklopädie. Bearbeitungsstand: 7. Juli 2014, 00:44 UTC. URL: http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Linkpopularit%C3%A4t&oldid=131922409 (Abgerufen: 13. Februar 2015, 10:28 UTC) einer der wichtigsten Faktoren für die gute Auffindbarkeit von Informationen auf Webseiten ist. Übertragen auf andere Netze bedeutet dies, daß möglichst viele Verbindungen (links) eine bessere Erreichbarkeit der Knoten gewährleisten und damit eine höhere Qualität des Netzes erreicht wird.vgl. Internet und Forschung in Tunsch, Thomas: Informationswissenschaftliche Herausforderungen für kulturelle Gedächtnisorganisationen. In: EVA 2012 Berlin: 7.-9. November 2012 in den Staatlichen Museen zu Berlin am Kulturforum Potsdamer Platz; Elektronische Medien & Kunst, Kultur, Historie; die 19. Berliner Veranstaltung der Internationalen EVA-Serie Electronic Imaging & the Visual Arts; Konferenzband. – Berlin: Staatliche Museen zu Berlin, Gesellschaft z. Förderung angewandter Informatik, EVA Conferences International, 2012. ISBN 978-3-942709-05-7, ISBN 978-3-942709-06-4 (CD-ROM) – S. 168-180 Vernetzung von Informationen Da Informationen verschiedenster Art die Grundlage jeder Forschungstätigkeit sind, ist eine Vernetzung, die dem Informationsaustausch dient, eine hinreichende Bedingung für eine vernetzte Forschungsumgebung.vgl. Tunsch, Thomas: ''Kommunikation für Experten: Kulturelle Gedächtnisorganisationen und vernetzte Arbeitsgemeinschaften''. In: EVA 2011 Berlin: 9.-11. November 2011 in den Staatlichen Museen zu Berlin am Kulturforum Potsdamer Platz; Elektronische Medien & Kunst, Kultur, Historie; die 18. Berliner Veranstaltung der Internationalen EVA-Serie Electronic Imaging & the Visual Arts; Konferenzband. – Berlin: Staatliche Museen zu Berlin, Gesellschaft z. Förderung angewandter Informatik, EVA Conferences International, 2011. ISBN 978-3-942709-01-9, ISBN 978-3-942709-02-6 (CD-ROM) – S. 23-42zur Rolle von collaborative communities (vernetzten Arbeitsgemeinschaften) im Bereich der Museen vgl. Tunsch, Thomas: Museum Documentation and Wikipedia.de: Possibilities, opportunities and advantages for scholars and museums. – IN: J. Trant and D. Bearman (eds). Museums and the Web 2007: Proceedings. Toronto: Archives & Museum Informatics, published March 31, 2007 at http://www.archimuse.com/mw2007/papers/tunsch/tunsch.html Obwohl solche Informationsnetze nicht hierarchisch aufgebaut sind, ist eine Abbildung hierarchischer Strukturen zum Beispiel durch Klassenbildung (vgl. ) möglich. Im Gegensatz zu hierarchischen sind vernetzte Systeme der Informationsverbreitung transparent, da der Zugang zu den Informationen niedrigschwellig ist und wenige oder keine Einschränkungen des Zugriffs erfolgen. Daraus ergibt sich auch, daß Bereiche geringer Anbindung oder sogar „Sackgassen“ vermieden werden sollten, da sonst ein eingeschränkter Zugriff auf Informationen in diesen Bereichen und damit eine schlechtere Erreichbarkeit die Folge wären. Eine gut vernetzte und transparente Infrastruktur ermöglicht die Informationssteuerung durch den Empfänger nach dem Prinzip der sogenannten und ist damit die Voraussetzung für direkte Interaktivität. Das Ergebnis einer Informationsübertragung – zum Beispiel die Änderung einer Webseite – ist für die Leser einer Webseite sofort sichtbar, die darauf reagieren können, indem sie beispielsweise Kommentare hinzufügen. Dagegen findet bei den sendergesteuerten eine unidirektionale Kommunikation statt, auf die nicht interaktiv reagiert werden kann, weil das Ergebnis des Kommunikationsvorgangs zunächst bei den Empfängern endet, die der Sender als Adressaten ausgewählt hatte. In der internationalen Praxis von Forschungsprojekten hat sich das Prinzip der Pull-Medien nicht nur wegen der größeren Effizienz des Informationsaustausches weitgehend durchgesetzt. Die einmalige Ablage konkreter Informationseinheiten erlaubt mit der beliebigen Verlinkung auch den Aufbau komplexer Informationsstrukturen mit Hilfe definierter Module. Welche Strukturen und Bedingungen werden benötigt? Was vernetzen? Die Vernetzung betrifft aber nicht nur die verschiedenen Ressourcen, die durch das DIK- oder DIKW-Modell beschrieben werden können, nämlich Daten und Metadaten, Informationen sowie schließlich das darauf aufbauende Wissen. Wenn sich Forscherinnen und Forscher als Individuen oder Gruppen nicht durch ihre soziale Interaktion an der Vernetzung dieser Ressourcen aktiv beteiligen, bleiben selbst qualitativ hochwertige Sammlungen von Daten und Informationen isolierte "Leuchttürme", die immer nur kurz Signale abgeben, aber die umgebende Landschaft nicht dauerhaft aufhellen. Für die Pflege und Weiterentwicklung der Ressourcen und ihrer Verknüpfung ist daher die Vernetzung der verschiedenen Fachgebiete in den Archiven, Bibliotheken und Museen erforderlich. Einen besonderen Schwerpunkt bildet hierbei der intensive Austausch über die Methodik dieser Disziplinen, vor allem wenn inhaltliche Anknüpfungspunkte bereits vorhanden sind. So könnten zum Beispiel die bestehenden fachlichen Kontakte auf dem Gebiet der verschiedenen orientalistischen Fächer zu einem kontinierlichen Informationsaustausch auf der Grundlage vernetzter Wissensspeicher ausgebaut werden. Schon mit der engeren Verknüpfung bereits bestehender Ressourcen wäre so eine Informationsverteilung denkbar, die mehr Einbindung in Kreisläufe ermöglicht statt paralleler Informationsflüsse in linearen Strukturen. File:Wissenspyramide.svg|Wissenspyramide nach dem DIK-Modell File:DIKW Pyramid.svg|Wissenspyramide nach dem Effizienz und Kontinuität Die erwähnte Einbindung in Kreisläufe setzt voraus, daß Informationsquellen in einer Art und Weise zur Verfügung stehen, die den Zugriff nach dem Pull-Prinzip ermöglicht und durch aktive Verdichtung der Vernetzung Bereiche der schlechteren Erreichbarkeit von Informationen verkleinert werden können. In einer weiteren Stufe wären auch Daten und Informationen nutzbar zu machen, die sich noch in Bearbeitung befinden oder das Ergebnis einer ersten Bearbeitung darstellen – zum Beispiel sogenannte Rohdaten. Dazu könnten auch Forschungsvorhaben oder sogar nur erste Ideen gehören, weil dadurch potentielle Kooperationspartner gegebenenfalls auf das Thema aufmerksam werden. Mit der kontinuierlichen Anreicherung der bereits verfügbaren Informationen durch die Ergebnisse der Forschung ließe sich dann der Kreislauf schließen, in dem die verschiedenen Arten von Daten und Informationen – Ideen, Rohdaten, Forschungsergebnisse – in einer vernetzten Forschungsumgebung den beteiligten Forscherinnen und Forschern ständig aktualisiert zur Verfügung gestellt werden. Durch die mehrfache Nutzung von dynamischen Ressourcen, die durch Vernetzung (z.B. Hyperlinks einer Webseite) ständig aktualisiert verfügbar sind, werden so vernetzte Prozesse möglich. Im Vergleich zu den linearen Abläufen nach dem Modell von der Idee zur Publikation kann eine wesentlich effizientere Nutzung von Informationen und ihre kontinuierliche Aktualisierung erreicht werden. Strukturen und Transdisziplinarität Die übliche und gewohnte Zusammenarbeit in der Forschung ist bisher meist thematisch oder zeitlich begrenzt. In Projekten mit definierten Zielen treffen beide Begrenzungen zu. Die bereits erwähnte Vernetzung der verschiedenen Fachgebiete, in denen in der SPK geforscht wird, benötigt neben der Beteiligung der Forscherinnen und Forscher nachvollziehbare Strukturen, die darüber hinaus eine Form kontinuierlicher Zusammenarbeit ermöglichen, für die häufig der Begriff der collaborative communities (vernetzte Arbeitsgemeinschaften) verwendet wird. Dazu gehörten gemeinsame Standards ebenso wie eine Verständigung über Begriffe und deren Definitionen, so daß eine gemeinsame Ebene des wissenschaftlichen Informationsaustausches gefunden werden kann. Die Fachspezifik wird dabei durch kleinteiligen und modularen Aufbau der Informationseinheiten gesichert, während die verallgemeinernde Sicht und die Verbindung zu anderen Disziplinen durch Verknüpfungen (links) flexibel gestaltet werden kann. Die auf diese Weise erzielte Vernetzung von Begriffen aus unterschiedlichen Wissenschaftsgebieten und die Schaffung gemeinsamer methodischer "Werkzeugkästen" wird am Beispiel der Bibliotheken deutlich, die bereits einen hohen Grad der Verknüpfung fachwissenschaftlicher Arbeit mit den Erkenntnissen der Informationswissenschaft erreicht haben. Auf dieser Grundlage wird die transdisziplinäre Nutzung von Forschungsdaten und -ergebnissen ermöglicht und damit gleichzeitig die dichtere Vernetzung der Forschung verschiedener Fachgebiete. Vernetzungsebenen und Vernetzungsstufen Betrachtet man die verschiedenen Ebenen oder Schichten der Vernetzung, so sind auf der Ebene der Hardware in der SPK die Voraussetzungen einer vernetzten Infrastruktur bereits vorhanden. Auch die wesentlichen Softwarekomponenten, die für die Forschung erforderlich sind, um Texte und verschiedene Mediendaten erstellen, verarbeiten und publizieren zu können, stehen den Forscherinnen und Forschern zur Verfügung. Mit den wohl am häufigsten genutzten Anwendungen aus dem Bereich der und weiterer Standardsoftware können Daten und Informationen ebenso aufbereitet werden wie die Dokumentation von Informationsstrukturen und Forschungsmethoden. Für die Verknüpfung von Informationen in Dateien oder Dokumenten stehen die als oder Link bezeichneten Verweise zur Verfügung. Von der Art dieser Verweise hängen die Stufen der Vernetzung von Informationen ab, die gleichzeitig verschiedene qualitative Bezüge zwischen den Informationen herstellen. Bei der einfachen Verlinkung (a → b) führt ein Link zum Beispiel zu einer ergänzenden, erläuternden oder weiterführenden Informationseinheit. Die doppelten (backlinks)''aus der Sicht einer Webseite ein Link, der von einer anderen Webseite aus auf diese verweist lassen beim jeweiligen Linkziel auch die Beantwortung der Frage zu, welche Links zu diesem führen. In beiden Fällen ist allerdings an den Links selbst nicht ersichtlich, warum die Verlinkung stattfindet. Dies ist erst bei der semantischen Verlinkung der Fall, die Aussagen über die Eigenschaften der Verlinkung erlaubt. Auf diese Weise wird zum Beispiel das '' mit Aussagen aus Subjekt, Prädikat und Objekt möglich, das einen Teil des Schichtenaufbaus im Semantic Web bildet. Welche Werkzeuge und Methoden stehen für die Forschung bereits zur Verfügung? Neben den bereits genannten Anwendungenvgl. Vernetzungsebenen und Vernetzungsstufen sind für eine vernetze Forschungsumgebung vor allem solche Werkzeuge und Methoden von großer Bedeutung, die die intensive Verknüpfung von Daten, Informationen und Wissenvgl. Was vernetzen? erlauben und fördern. Deshalb werden im folgenden beispielhaft Rechercheanwendungen betrachtet, die kolloborative Arbeitsmethoden unterstützen, sowie das Intranet der SMB, das potentiell semantische Verlinkung erlaubt. Forschung und Werkzeuge Zu den wichtigen Bereichen der Forschungsarbeit gehört zweifellos die Recherche. Mit der Entwicklung des Internets eng verbunden ist die steigende Zahl weltweit verfügbarer Ressourcen der Fachliteratur und der verschiedenen Daten- und Informationsquellen im WWW. Der Zeitaufwand für die Ermittlung des aktuellen Forschungsstandes und die individuelle Verwaltung von Informationen steigt dabei selbst in kleineren Forschungsdiziplinen schnell auf ein Niveau, das auch im Hinblick auf die Qualität der Forschung die enge und ständige Zusammenarbeit von Forscherinnen und Forschern in vernetzten Arbeitsgemeinschaften erfordert. Hierfür eignet sich im Bereich der Literaturrecherche die Anwendung , die nicht nur die gemeinsame Verwaltung von bibliographischen Informationen unterstützt, sondern mit einfacher Datenübernahme aus Online-Bibliothekskatalogen und anderen Datenbanken ebenso den schnellen Aufbau umfangreicher Sammlungen von Daten und Metadaten ermöglicht. Dieser Datenbestand kann durch entsprechende Integration in Microsoft Word direkt für Publikationen genutzt werden. Über online verfügbare Dienste wie seit Juni 2017 nur noch lesend nutzbar oder können ergänzend dazu WWW-Links gesammelt und verwaltet werden, so daß der Forschung ständig aktuelle und fach- oder projektspezifische Informationsquellen zur Verfügung stehen. Für die weitergehende Vernetzung von Forschungsmaterial in Gestalt von veränderlichen Texten, Dokumenten oder Medien kann das Intranet der SMB (SMBwiki und SMBmedien)vgl. SMBwiki:Portal und SMBwiki:Medienpool dienen. Im Vergleich zu konventionellen Arbeitsabläufen bei der Publikation von Forschungsergebnissen ist vor allem die nachhaltige Dokumentation der Bearbeitungsschrittevgl. Auszüge aus der Versionsgeschichte im Anhang als Beispiel und die Verfügbarkeit von Zwischenständenvgl. Effizienz und Kontinuität und Strukturen und Transdisziplinarität hervorzuheben, die eine kolloborative Arbeitsweise unterstützen. SMBwiki: Nutzungsmöglichkeiten Da das SMBwiki als Grundlage einer vernetzte Arbeitsgemeinschaft bereits an anderer Stelle ausführlich dargestellt wurde, und es zu Wikis in der Forschung allgemeinu.a. Schulzki-Haddouti, C., Lorenz-Meyer, L. (2008): Kooperative Technologien in Arbeit, Ausbildung und Zivilgesellschaft: Analyse für die Innovations- und Technikanalyse (ITA) im Bundesministerium für Bildung und Forschung (BMBF) im Rahmen eines Forschungsprojekts am Fachbereich Media der Hochschule Darmstadt 2008. Abgerufen Januar 28, 2010, von http://www.innovationsanalysen.de/de/download/KoopTech.pdf, archivierte Fassung (vgl. Abgeschlossene Projekte des Bundesministeriums für Bildung und Forschung: Innovationspotenziale der Informationstechnologie, archivierte Fassung); auch: Abgerufen Februar 11, 2015, von http://blog.kooptech.de/KoopTech.pdf; weitere Publikationen vgl. SMBwiki:Planung sowie in Museen ebenfalls bereits umfangreiche Publikationen gibt, soll an dieser Stelle nur auf einige Merkmale hingewiesen werden, die für die Nutzung in einer vernetzten Forschungsumgebung von besonderer Bedeutung sind. Hierzu zählt zweifellos die Möglichkeit der doppelten Verlinkung von Begriffen, Texten, verschiedenen Medien (Bilder, PDF, …) und von Dateien aus den innerhalb des SMBwiki, da sich über die Rückverweise leicht feststellen läßt, in welchen Bereichen gleiche oder ähnliche Themen behandelt werden, und so ohne zusätzlichen Aufwand ein Überblick über Inhalte und Stand von Forschungsprojekten jederzeit hergestellt werden kann. Der Anschluß an weitere Informationen ist über die externe Verlinkung (einfach) mit dem Intranet der SPK und dem WWW, aber auch mit Dateien und Verzeichnissen im SPK-Netz möglich. Durch die Einbindung von Seiten des SMBwiki in andere Seitenvgl. können in parallelen Arbeitsabläufen nicht nur komplexe Dokumente erstellt sondern auch die mehrfache Verwendung und Aktualisierung von Textbausteinenvgl. Hilfe:Vorlagen unterstützt werden. Mit Hilfe der Kategorisierung ist es unter anderem möglich, hierarchische Strukturen, Abhängigkeiten und Abläufe darzustellen, zum Beispiel die Hierarchien von Informationsflüssen innerhalb einer Organisationseinheit, eines Projektes, eines Themas oder Fachgebietes. Das polyhierarchischevgl. Kategoriesystem erlaubt eine hohe Komplexität und bietet zusätzliche Verweismöglichkeiten für die Vernetzung von Themen auf verschiedenen Ebenen. Die Verwendung von ist nicht nur eine wichtige Voraussetzung für die Stabilität innerhalb einer Forschungsumgebung. Sie sichert darüber hinaus die Verlinkungsmöglichkeiten mit weiteren Netzressourcen, die über eine URL ( ) zu adressieren sind, sowie mit anderen Wikis.vgl. Hilfe:Interwiki-Links und Intranet (SPK) So kann beispielsweise auf Seiten des SBBwiki verlinkt werden, wenn dort mit Hilfe der Berechtigungssteuerung Informationen nur für bestimmte Nutzer zur Verfügung gestellt werden sollen. Weitere Verlinkungen lassen sich mit verschiedenen Medienüber eine URL und – zur Zeit nur über SMB-digital – zum Museumsdokumentationssystem herstellen.Voraussetzung für weitergehende Verlinkungen wäre die Verfügbarkeit von Informationen im Museumsdokumentationssystem über eine Webschnittstelle und permanente URL. Auch ein zukünftiges könnte beim Vorhandensein entsprechender SchnittstellenAddressierbarkeit über eine permanente URL durch Links eingebunden werden. Durch die weitgehende Kompatibilität vieler Anwendungenz.B. Microsoft Office mit HTML- und weiteren WWW-Standards ist der Datenaustausch weit über das Intranet hinaus gewährleistet. Potentiell ist es schließlich auch möglich, mit Hilfe von Semantic Mediawiki''vgl. Tunsch, Thomas: ''Die Schöne und das Tier: Semantic Web und Wikis. In: Gesellschaft zur Förderung angewandter Informatik, EVA Conferences International (eds). EVA 2008 Berlin, die 15. Berliner Veranstaltung der Internationalen EVA-Serie Electronic Imaging & the Visual Arts. Berlin: Gesellschaft zur Förderung angewandter Informatik, EVA Conferences International. (12th—14th Nov 2008). 189-197. ISBN 978-3-9812158-0-9, ISBN 978-3-9812158-1-6 (CD-ROM). eine vernetzte Forschungsumgebung der SPK mit Funktionen zu erweitern, die eine Annäherung an das Semantic Web erlauben. Der praktische Nutzen einer weiteren Möglichkeit der Verknüpfung mit dem Semantic Web läßt sich am Projekt nachvollziehen. SMBwiki: Effizienz der Informationsverteilung Während die bisher genannten Nutzungsmöglichkeiten eher die umfassenden Strukturen einer vernetzten Forschungsumgebung betrafen, gibt es auch eine ganze Reihe von Faktoren, die direkt die Arbeitsabläufe von Forschungsgruppen und ihre Effizienz beeinflussen, weil sie die Informationsverteilung vereinfachen. Das SMBwiki bietet verschiedene spezifische Namensräume mit einer Struktur, die sich bereits in wesentlich größeren und zum Teil global vernetzten Arbeitsgemeinschaften bewährt hat. Forscherinnen und Forscher können direkt über den Benutzernamensraum kommunizieren, die flexible und ständig erweiterbare Organisation des SMBwiki wird dagegen auf der Grundlage der gleichen Methoden und Werkzeuge in Namensräumen für Richtlinien- und Hilfeseiten dokumentiert. Parallel ist jeweils ein Diskussionsnamensraum vorhanden, so daß Ergebnisse, Festlegungen oder Erläuterungen zwar getrennt von der Kommunikation über diese Inhalte abgelegt werden, aber trotzdem der inhaltliche Zusammenhang erhalten bleibt. Auf diese Weise können Daten und Informationen ebenso wie Metadaten und Informationsstrukturen, Methoden und Standards festgehalten und die relevanten Bezüge zum Forschungsumfeld in der gleichen Umgebung aufgezeichnet werden. Schließlich sind Datenintegritätvgl. und Nachvollziehbarkeit durch die lückenlose Aufzeichnung der Versionsgeschichte jeder Seite umfassend gesichert. Während die Steuerung der Informationsflüsse durch Push-Medien''vgl. Vernetzung von Informationen sich wiederholende Aktivitäten und Eingriffe der Beteiligten erfordert, um beispielsweise Dokumente zu empfangen, zu bearbeiten, weiter zu verteilen oder verschiedene Versionen abzugleichen, vereinfacht die Nutzung eines vereinbarten Ablage- und Bearbeitungsortes den Ablauf nicht nur erheblich sondern senkt zudem den zeitlichen und organisatorischen Aufwand für die Kommunikation. File:Collaboration using E-Mail.png|Zusammenarbeit mit E-Mails File:Collaboration using Wiki.png|Zusammenarbeit mit einem Wiki Als Beispiele für die praktische Anwendung sollen hier nur Projektorganisation, Forschungskonzepte und verschiedene Arten der Dokumentation genannt sein.Auch die Schreibanweisungen für MuseumPlus und die zum Teil darauf aufbauenden Schreibanweisungen für MuseumPlus im ISL lassen die umfangreichen Möglichkeiten der flexiblen und dynamischen Entwicklung von Informationsstrukturen erkennen. Zusammenfassung Zusammenfassend läßt sich feststellen, daß sich bei Nutzung der bereits vorhandenen Werkzeuge wesentliche Elemente einer vernetzten Forschungsumgebung entwickeln lassen. Schon die kontinuierliche Darstellung der Standards und Themen der Forschung, der an ihr beteiligten Institutionen und der betreffenden Fachgebiete in einer gemeinsamen Dokumentationsumgebung gäbe den Forscherinnen und Forschern der SPK die Möglichkeit, neue Potentiale für die Zusammenarbeit zu entdecken und zu nutzen. Die Präzision dieser Informationen in Verbindung mit der Flexibilität der Vernetzung von Strukturen,vgl. Welche Strukturen und Bedingungen werden benötigt? Ressourcen, Methoden und der beteiligten Individuen können die Grundlage für eine vernetzte Forschungsumgebung der in der SPK vorhandenen Archive, Bibliotheken, Museen und Forschungsinstitute bilden – potentiell auch als aktiver Bestandteil des ''Semantic Web. Anhang Auszüge der Versionsgeschichte:action=history}} gesamte Versionsgeschichte * * * * * * printable=yes}} Druckfassung Diskussion Anmerkungen, Hinweise und Diskussionsbeiträge können auf der Diskussionsseite dokumentiert werden: Diskussion:Vernetzte Forschungsumgebung in der SPK Ergänzungen Siehe auch * * SMBwiki Einzelnachweise Category:Thomas Tunsch Category:Museums and the Web Category:MediaWiki Category:Collaboration Category:Wikis Category:Museum informatics